


missed chances

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: so many missed chances from sehun's side.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	missed chances

Next day, Sehun looks longingly over Junmyeon’s coat hung on the chair, wishing for his life to be an American movie. Or any movie where they get to kiss right after they start dating. It isn’t quite possible in real life, as it turns out. He’s never really dated anyone until he was nearly 11th grade, and he had one boyfriend who lives literally miles away in America.

Last night, when Junmyeon had come over to his room, they were so close to kissing. It was the perfect moment. If only Sehun’s roommate hadn’t walked into the small ‘living room’ they have, making both of them panic and rush out of the room. Junmyeon forgot his coat in the panic, and now Sehun is moping over something dumb by scrolling through YouTube’s mainpage, thinking about the missed chance.

“You’re dumb,” Sehun tells his roommate the moment he walks into the room, only a towel around his waist. His roommate makes a confused noise, looks at him questioningly. “You’re just dumb. An idiot.”

“Thanks?” His roommate stares at him for a couple more moments before he shrugs, decides his words aren’t worth the pondering, and opens his drawer of clothes.

Sehun stares at his roommate’s back, then lets out a long-suffering whine. He buries his face into his pillow, tosses his phone onto his side, and whines loudly again.

“What’s wrong with you today?”

Sehun grumbles.  _ You ruined everything, _ he thinks. But he only flips his middle finger to his roommate and waits for him to leave. Breathing with the pillow stuffed in his face becomes difficult, so he squishes his cheek against the pillow, tries to breathe properly.

“I could’ve kissed him,” He mutters to himself, lets out a silent scream in frustration. “Stupid! He’s so stupid!”

*

“Why are you so annoyed?” Jongin pushes his shoulder, sighing loudly. “It’s not like you won’t have any time later!”

Sehun groans in response. “You don’t know when that’s going to be, and it was the perfect little moment, and that stupid little asshole!”

“Finish your sentences,” Jongin pats his butt. “Just let it go, you’ll have all the time in the world to kiss you boyfriend after classes.”

“It’s not that easy,” Sehun whines. “It’s not like I can just say, ‘Hey! I wanna kiss you’ and go for it!”

Jongin stops in his steps. Sehun looks back at him, a little confused. He’s judging his friend really bad. “Are you serious, Sehun?”

“What?” Sehun whines louder. He goes back and clings onto Jongin’s arm. Jongin is the only person he can whine about this to, he can’t lose him. “I’m just saying I’m too shy to do that.”

Jongin’s sigh is louder than the last time. “Let’s just go finish lunch, I need more energy to deal with you.”

*

Junmyeon is already near the gate, waiting for him. He’s typing something on his phone, fully immersed in it to notice Sehun coming near him. Even now, looking at him makes Sehun feel a little nervous about his own appearance, if he’s looking good enough; he doesn’t want to make a fool of himself.

“Hey,” Sehun taps Junmyeon’s arm, smiles at him when he looks. “Did you wait too long?”

“Five minutes max,” Junmyeon shrugs. They start walking, towards the farthest cafe they’ve found. It’s in the same lane as their college, but just too far for anyone from college to possibly bump into them. 

It’s easy enough to hold Junmyeon’s hand. They walk so closely, their hands keep brushing against each other, so one of them usually ends up just lacing their fingers together. Lacing fingers with Junmyeon’s slightly rough hand makes Sehun’s heart race a little, it makes him feel a little silly in the chest. He tries his best not to burst into a fit of giggles.

The cafe is pretty far away, and Sehun has an assignment due tomorrow, but he decides he can do it in the cafe, talking and working. He’s great at multitasking for a reason, after all. It’s Junmyeon’s favourite cafe, too, they’ve visited it together once.

They talk about their days while walking. Junmyeon starts random tangents, goes back to the topic. It’s fun to listen to him ramble, so Sehun doesn’t mind that he doesn’t talk that much at all. Besides, after a couple of minutes, when Junmyeon realizes he’s been talking for both of them, his face becomes red. He nudges Sehun to talk too, and listens with such great attention, it makes Sehun shy.

“Jonginie is amazing to have tolerated your whining,” Junmyeon says playfully, grins at Sehun like he’s proud.

Sehun huffs, sulks while moving away from Junmyeon. Their hands remain together, though. “You’re mean.”

“Aw,” Junmyeon tugs him close, nuzzles his cheek against Sehun’s shoulder. “You’re so cute, Sehunnie~”

Sehun hates how quickly his sulk fades from his face. He ends up giggling behind his hand, while Junmyeon tries to coax words out of him, praising him and how nice of a friend he is.

It puts a silly smile on his face, which he catches on the glass door of the cafe. He looks away, a little embarrassed about it. They order sandwiches instead of pastry, get orange juice instead of any type of coffee. Junmyeon keeps laughing about it, even takes a picture of it and posts it on his instagram story with the caption: it’s not a cafe anymore!

Sehun thinks of yesterday, suddenly. Last night, when his head felt foggy and he couldn’t think of anything but the fact that they’re so close, sitting on his bed, the gap between his face and Junmyeon’s so less. He remembers seeing Junmyeon’s cute smile, the one which makes Sehun wonder if he’s embarrassed or confident about this situation. The way his hand kind of wandered off to Sehun’s neck, making Sehun shiver a little at the possible suggestion of such a gesture.

He takes out his assignment book, avoids ever thinking about last night. Not in front of Junmyeon, at least. Sehun doesn’t want to make a fool of himself. Even if he’s wearing something unflattering, he can make it work, but being caught thinking about something which definitely makes him blush is so embarrassing, he never wants to do it.

Junmyeon looks at his assignment book, and sighs. “I have one too, I guess we’ll have to do it anyway.”

*

“I’m a coward.”

Jongin nods indifferently, continues eating his lunch.

“Don’t you wanna know?” Sehun grunts.

“No,” Jongin points at Sehun’s lunch with his chopsticks. “You’re a coward, everyone knows. Eat your food.”

“I hate you.” But he starts eating anyway. He’s more hungry than in the mood to whine about his cowardice. He’s had about a thousand chances to kiss Junmyeon, and all of the times, he chickened out and made a joke of the whole situation. He isn’t sure, but he thinks he saw Junmyeon’s frown become less and less humorous each time.

Half way through his lunch, Jongin looks at him, an eyebrow raised. “Almost?”

“So many of them.” Sehun nods pitifully.

*

“Can I kiss you?”

Sehun makes the most embarrassing noise known to human life. He covers his mouth after it’s escaped, watching in horror as Junmyeon tumbles out of the chair and laughs at him. Sehun wants to tell him to stop laughing, but he also would like to dig his own grave and lie in it at this point.

He isn’t in the comfort of his dorm room. He’s in Junmyeon’s, and all he can do is hide somewhere. He digs under the blanket, instead, and presses his head under the pillow. It smells of Junmyeon, which would usually be nice to think about if his mind wasn’t telling him to run away. He does want to run away, but the embarrassment is pressing him into the bed more and more.

Even after Junmyeon’s laughter has died down, Sehun doesn’t move. Usually, these kinds of things make him cry -- he’s not used to any of this. There’s no urge to cry, thankfully. Junmyeon is only his second boyfriend, first, if you don’t consider online boyfriends. (It’s not like Junmyeon has dated a lot of people, either. Sehun is probably the third or fourth person he’s dating, and two of them were before he realized he’s gay. So technically, Sehun’s his second boyfriend too! Why is  _ he _ so much better at these things?)

“Sehunnie,”

The voice is so soft, so careful. Sehun grumbles in response, refusing to look at his boyfriend. He feels a slow weight on his back, expanding from his legs to his back to his chest, pressing him against the bed.

Junmyeon’s voice is a lot more closer now. “Come out, you didn’t reply to my question.”

“I’m gay,” Sehun says dumbly. It makes Junmyeon cackle up again, but it doesn’t last long.

“Yeah, me too,” Junmyeon hums. “Like, super gay, you know?”

“You probably were very twink-like before you started working out.” Sehun says. Talking about something else is helping him feel better. He finally comes out of the darkness of the pillow and blankets, but doesn’t meet Junmyeon’s eyes. He leans his back against the wall, blanket on his shoulders, legs crossed, facing Junmyeon who’s back on his chair. He allows Junmyeon to play with his hands while he talks. “That was so embarrassing, I want death.”

“At least you didn’t,” Junmyeon takes a deep breath, chuckles. “I have an embarrassing story too, if that’s any comfort?”

Sehun’s ears perk up, he looks at Junmyeon curiously. “Tell me?”

“Next time,” Junmyeon’s ears are red. “Feeling better yet?”

“You’re taking that to your grave,” Sehun mumbles. “Or I’m leaving.”

Junmyeon hums. He slowly moves closer, kneeling on the bed, feet dangerously on the chair with wheels. He could fall trying to move like that. He just looms over Sehun, now taller than him, and smiles. “Can I, though?”

“I,” Sehun gulps, licks his lips. Junmyeon holds Sehun’s shoulders for support, watches him patiently despite how threatening his position looks. “Okay.”

Junmyeon leans closer and closer, their eyes don’t ever meet. Sehun is watching Junmyeon’s shiny lips, and Sehun is sure Junmyeon’s eyes are on his. There’s a moment of worry, if his lips look too dumb, but Junmyeon’s face has come so close and Junmyeon has closed his eyes, so Sehun does too.

One hand moves to cup his cheeks, and Junmyeon’s lips feel so soft against his. Sehun tastes a little bit of artificial strawberry flavour on Junmyeon’s lips, and he just follows whatever Junmyeon does. He presses their lips together harder, kisses him back exactly because he doesn’t really know much despite having watched a ridiculous amount of kissing compilations.

“You’re so cute,” Junmyeon mutters, his lips brushing against Sehun’s, a small smirk on his face. “Adorable.”

“Thanks,” Sehun whispers, moves forward to connect their lips again. Kissing makes him feel a little light-headed, lips tingling like he ate mild version pop rocks, his hands frozen in his lap.

When Junmyeon leans back, he looks expectantly at Sehun.

“Nice,” Is all Sehun can manage. He holds Junmyeon’s waist as Junmyeon moves and sits next to him. “It was nice.”

“Just nice?” Junmyeon teases.

“It’s,” Sehun isn’t sure how to tell him, maybe he shouldn’t tell him. He waves vaguely. Looking at Junmyeon with a fluttering stomach. “It was nice. It’s a compliment, I swear.”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon laughs, he cups Sehun’s cheek, leans forward and presses another kiss on Sehun’s lips. “It was nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> it took me like 2 hours to write this orz i hope you like it? please let me know if you did!!!!!!!!!! please


End file.
